De piratas y cazadores
by RaizenLy
Summary: -¡Entonces ese es el trato, yo te llevare a la isla mas cercana y jamas nos volveremos a ver! ¿Entiendes, Portgas? AcexOC
1. Prologo

Tenia la vista lejana, sentado en una de las tantas rocas gigantescas de Little Garden* , volvió a la realidad de una manera, ya usual en estos últimos días, al oír otra de las muchas erupciones del volcán central, observo como la magma bajaba lentamente derritiendo todo a su paso. Se escucharon los mismos pasos ruidosos de todos los días.

-Dorry!-

-Brogy!-

Se oían esos gritos por toda la isla espantando a cada ser vivo de la isla.

- Ahí vamos de nuevo- susurro al aire.

Bufo molesto, estaba aburrido y sin nada que hacer, recordó que se había quedado en esa inusual isla para descansar y divertirse un poco cazando.

También, recordó como Luffy le contaba todas las aventuras que el y sus nakamas tuvieron antes de llegar a Arabasta, según le había contado, en esa isla se encontraban dos gigantes muy amistosos y agradables, no lo negaba, eran todo eso y mas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban agarrándose a golpes, como en ese mismo momento.

Miro la pelea aburrido, llevaban como 1 hora así, golpeándose solamente con sus brazos y sus piernas.

Contemplo su muñeca mientras torcía los labios, justo en esa isla tenia que dañarse su Log.

"No hubiera servido de nada" se dijo a si mismo, recordando que tardaba un año en cargarse "¡Solo a mi se me ocurriría venir a aquí!"

Volvió a pasar la vista por toda la inmensa selva, desde la montaña en la que se encontraba alcanzaba a ver gran parte de la isla.

"Quiero salir de aquí" pensó, mientras, se revolvía el pelo frustrado.

Sus opciones eran demasiado limitadas, navegar en el Grand Line sin un Log pose era un suicidio.

Podría hacerlo y tal vez, tener suerte y llegar a una isla antes de morir de hambre y sed.

Podía pedirle a los gigantes su Eternal Pose, lo descarto completamente, ellos también lo necesitarían.

Al final la única opción que le quedo, fue esperar un milagro.

Tal vez, algun novato pararía en esa isla y podría quitárselo o pedirle que lo llevara a la isla comercial mas cercana.

Y como por arte de magia, a lo lejos se podía observar un pequeño barco de vela.

-0-

Bajo a toda velocidad de la montana, tropezando, pero sin dejar de correr hacia su objetivo.

Se adentro en la espesa jungla, golpeando a diestra y siniestra, a todo animal o en su caso dinosaurio que se atravesara.

Desde su punto se lograba divisar la costa, junto con el diminuto bote.

-¡Oye! - le grito a la persona, que por lo que veía estaba anclando el bote.

- ¿Podrías llevarme?¿Tienes un Log?- llego acribillando de preguntas al pobre.

- ¿Y tu eres?- le pregunto una voz femenina, pero brusca. No era el, era ella.

- Oh- paro en seco, se acordó de las palabras de Makino "Si quieres algo, se amable y respetuoso" -Discúlpame, mi nombre es Portas D. Ace ¿ Podría saber el tuyo?- Le respondió educadamente, mientras se reverenciaba en forma de saludo, mas la chica no le respondió, seguía ajustando cosas en el barco o si no revisaba un mapa que tenia a la mano.

- Lo se- dijo, ajustando la vela.

- ¿Entonces para que preguntas?- pregunto, con un leve tic en la ceja.

- Quería confirmarlo- declaro, alzándose de hombros.

- No me has dicho tu nombre- respondió con la mayor paciencia del mundo.

La chica lo sacaba de quicio.

- Raizen D. Lynda- dijo volteando por fin. - Y si quieres que te lleve, serán 100,000 berries- dijo guiñandole el ojo con una sonrisa burlona.

Definitivamente, no era una mujer de fiar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

**Continuara...**

**Para los que no recuerdan Little Garden fue de las primeras islas al entrar al Grand Line**

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic, acepto criticas y tomatazos, espero que les haya gustado :D , dejen un review,si?**

**Nos estamos leyendo! Bye-Bye**


	2. Trato

_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión**_

-0-

Silencio.

Por alguna extraña razón, el silencio reinaba en la isla o tal vez solo lo estaba imaginando.

- ¿100,000 berries?- el tic en su ceja parecía aumentar.

La chica afirmo con un gesto silencioso mientras bajaba con del bote.

- ¿Acaso estas loca?- inquirió consternado, trataba de ser amable, recordando como Sabo trataba con respeto a toda mujer (a excepción Dadan, claro esta) pero ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil - No dispongo de esa cantidad- dijo serio.

- Que mala suerte- respondió Lynda fingiendo estar desilusionada.

El pecoso llevo lentamente su mano hacia la daga que tenia justa al cinturón, suspiro por quinta vez aquella mañana, al final usaría la fuerza.

- Ni se te ocurra- sintió algo frió tocar delicadamente su cuello -Hiken - pronuncio las palabras con burla y con altivez.

Viro su vista hacia abajo, encontrándose con la punta de una katana, sintiendo como lentamente lo rozaba sin llegar a cortarlo.

Alzo la ceja y sonrió con arrogancia,

- Acabas de mencionar mi sobrenombre y a un así - su sonrisa cada vez de ensanchaba mas- ¿te atreves a poner esa sonrisita de satisfacción, amenazándome con esa pequeñez? Tsk, estos novatos y su- no pudo terminar la oración.

Sentía como algo se escurría lentamente de su cuello hasta su desnudo pecho, unos segundos después pudo sentir como un pequeño ardor comenzaba a aparecer.

Lo había cortado, un diminuto e insignificante corte.

- Kairoseki- mascullo, un poco molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes - No es gran cosa- sonrió con autosuficiencia

- No te confíes - lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados - Es mas profundo de lo que crees.

Le dirigió una mirada desafiante a la castaña.

- Escucha, solo llévame en tu barco, ¿quieres? No quisiera armar una "pelea" ahora- Hizo comillas con los dedos al mencionar pelea.

Vio que la chica replicaría totalmente indignada, pero un sonido la detuvo.

Uno que tanto el como ella conocían.

Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, tratando de reprimir la risa que se le trataba de escapar.

- Así que ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto divertido.

El enojo y la rabia le pasaron en un instante siendo sustituidos por diversión y bueno, un poco de maldad.

La aludida no pudo hacer otra cosa mas tensarse y ponerse roja, tal vez de la vergüenza por quedar en evidencia o de enojo por no poder mantener la seriedad en la pelea.

- Calla, mejor haremos esto, tu consigues comida y provisiones y yo accedo a llevarte en mi barco- miraba cualquier cosa que no fuera a Portgas. -¿Trato?- se escucho otro sonido proveniente del estomago de la espadachín.

Esta vez Ace no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

Lynda solo maldecía su suerte mientras mataba al con la mirada al chico.

Hasta que se logro oír el mismo sonido, pero proveniente de otro lugar.

Dejo de reír y pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la que seria su nueva compañera.

-Hecho- desvió la mirada justo como había hecho Raizen hace unos minutos atrás.

Oyó una imperceptible risa, volteo a verla encontrándose con ella tratando de sofocar su risa con su mano.

Sonrió, después de todo no se veía tan mala y antipática como al principio.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, cambio su expresión de una risueña a una irritada.

Cambio de parecer, era _peor_.

El moreno solo resoplo, no entendía a las mujeres y jamas lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerlo :)**

**Puedes dejar un review, acepto criticas y tomatazos. Nos vemos!**


End file.
